Timeline
0 ABI * Ybum creates Abi and divides it into five realms. * Ybum creates Tarius. * Ybum creates the first Magi Titans: Blackblossom, Cesulin, Artora, Nitof, and Dwaela in Tarius. * Blackblossom is appointed leader of the Magi Titans. * The Magi Titans travel to Magicanth and create the city of Khadica between Mt. Magic and Mt. Blossom. * Ybum creates Draccius. * Ybum creates the first Draconoids: Aza, Niat, Lagiocrus, Kemoth, Aneliar, Artara, Garuga, Syrriolth, Cordath, Vinarth, Delroth, Jielith, Kwaal, and Tium. * Aza is appointed leader of the Draconoids. * Ybum creates Alafon. * Ybum creates the first Elves: Tonaki, Dwalay, Tokoo, Namiusis, Dalven, Makor, and Kial. * Tonaki is appointed leader of the Elves. * Ybum creates Egali. * Ybum creates the first Humans: Alfi, Nayel, Kaalta, Udivla, Namiek, Kravi, and Liun. * Alfi is appointed leader of the Humans. * Ybum creates Nidaveil. * Ybum creates the first Dwarfs: Kumi, Nalis, Makil, Alberin, Zelakoth, Kiual, and Imun. * Kumi is appointed leader of the Dwarfs. 1 ABI * Aza, Niat, Lagiocrus, Kemoth, Aneliar, Tonaki, Dwalay, Tokoo, Namiusis, Dalven, Alfi, Nayel, Kaalta, Udivla, Namiek, Kumi, Nalis, Makil, Alberin, and Zelakoth are sent to Tarius to live. * The Fire Dragons settle in Ortar and build the city of Tarnik. * The Fire Wyrms settle in Amadi and build the city of Namu. * The Wyverns also settle in Amadi and build the city of Kriko. * The Fire Drakes also settle in Ortar and build the city of Niphan. * The Storm Titans split up and live in various mountain ranges. * Earthwalkers create the underground city of Terrus. * The Light Elves settle in Tarkos and build the city of Amarin. * The Wood Elves settle in Kalburg and build the city of Woodlos. * The Fire Elves settle in Charnik and build the city of Pyris. * Ybum creates Nettari. * Nettari introduces itself to all the people of Tarius. * Nettari and Cesulin become friends. 2 ABI * Cesulin becomes jealous of Blackblossom and Artora. * Cesulin attempts to have Blackblossom dethroned with himself as the new king, but fails. * Blackblossom and Artora's twin children, Torasa and Arjiena, are born. * Nitof and Dwaela's daughter, Nhaazi, is born. * Nettari becomes jealous of Ybum. * Nettari and Cesulin organize a secret rebellion against Ybum and conquer Tarius. * Aneliar and Zelakoth join Nettari and Cesulin's conspiracy. * Cesulin mind-controls Artora and he has a son with her named Alchion. * Cesulin is exiled. * Nettari, Cesulin, Aneliar, and Zelakoth attempt to conquer and unite the races of Tarius, but are defeated by an alliance of the races and Ybum. * Nettari is imprisoned in the Shadow Prism. * Ybum goes into self-imposed exile due to guilt from creating Nettari. 3 ABI * Shadowspire Tower is constructed to protect the Shadow Prism. * Cesulin kidnaps the newly-born Alchion. * Cesulin constructs Malkerioth, his tower. * The Magi Titans begin to trade frequently with the Presirim humans and start to cross-breed, creating the Magi. * Cesulin begins kidnapping Presirim humans to turn them into Orcs. * A group of humans break away from the Presirims because of their government's inability to protect them from Cesulin and they become the Galladotians. 4 ABI = 5 ABI = 6 ABI = 7 ABI = 8 ABI = 9 ABI = 10 ABI = 11 ABI = 12 ABI = 13 ABI = 14 ABI = 15 ABI = 16 ABI = 17 ABI = 18 ABI = 19 ABI = 20 ABI = 21 ABI = 22 ABI = 23 ABI = 24 ABI = 25 ABI = 26 ABI = 27 ABI = 28 ABI = 29 ABI = 30 ABI = 31 ABI = 32 ABI = 33 ABI = 34 ABI = 35 ABI = 36 ABI = 37 ABI = 38 ABI = 39 ABI = 40 ABI = 41 ABI = 42 ABI = 43 ABI = 44 ABI = 45 ABI = 46 ABI = 47 ABI = 48 ABI = 49 ABI = 50 ABI